Dia atau Dia
by sasutennaru
Summary: Feliciano Vargas, pemuda yang berusia 15 tahun akan memulai hari-harinya di sebuah asrama elit. Namun tanpa ia sangka, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan sahabatnya sejak kecil. Apakah dia benar-benar sahabatnya di masa kecil? ENJOY IT!


**Dia Atau Dia**

Xxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: HRExChibitalia at first, GerxIta later, slight AsaKiku

Ket: _italic_=dream

Warning: OOC untuk beberapa chara, alur yang mirip F1, gaje

This is my first fic in Hetalia Fandom! I hope you like it XD

ENJOY IT!

Xxxxxxxxxx

"_Shinsei Roma, tangkap aku kalau bisa!"_

"_He-eh, kau meremehkanku ya? Sini, kutangkap kau!" _

"_Wek! Coba saja!"_

"_Hahaha! Hei, Feli! Larimu cepat juga!"_

"_Baru tahu ya? Aku 'kan—AH!"_

"_Feli! Kamu nggak apa-apa?"_

"_Hiks...sakit..."_

"_Tenang, jangan nangis. Aku akan membebat lukamu,"_

"_S-Shinsei Roma..."_

"_Nah, sekarang kita istirahat saja di bawah pohon itu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan,"_

"_U-um...baiklah..."_

"FELIIIII! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KAU KULEMPAR KE KAMAR MANDI!" suara keras Lovino Vargas dengan suksesnya membuat Feliciano Vargas jatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan tubuh tertatih-tatih, pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan itu pun langsung menuruni tangga sebelum kena semprot kakaknya lagi.

"Buon giorno, mio fratello! Sarapan hari ini apa?" tanya Feliciano sembari menguap. Lovino diam saja, tidak membalas sapaan adiknya. Ia sibuk meniris pasta yang baru matang untuk sarapan.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri di depan matamu," katanya sambil menuang pasta ke piring kemudian mencampurnya dengan saus pasta. Begitulah Lovino, selalu bersikap ketus terhadap semua orang, termasuk adiknya sendiri.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak!" Feliciano menenggak air liurnya. Walau kakaknya judes, namun dia mempunyai kelebihan untuk membuat pasta yang enak.

"Cepat mandi sana! Hari ini 'kan hari pertamamu untuk masuk ke asrama baru!" seru Lovino. "Aku nggak mau kamu telat untuk itu,".

"Ah, baiklah..." kata Feliciano patuh lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Feliciano Vargas, pemuda Italia yang kini berusia 15 tahun ini tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya, Lovino Vargas. Ia merupakan calon murid Asrama Axis Hetalia, asrama elit yang cukup terkenal di kawasan tempat ia tinggal.

"Selamat makan!" seru Feliciano lalu menyantap pastanya dengan lahap. "Enak!"

"Hei, hei, hati-hati kalau makan. Lihat, sausnya tercecer dimana-mana tuh. Nanti kena blazermu lagi," tegur pemuda Italia berambut cokelat tua itu lalu mengambil lap meja.

"Hehehehe...maaf, Kak," ringis Feliciano saat kakaknya mengelap saus-saus yang berceceran di sekitar piringnya.

"Sudahlah, habiskan sarapanmu. Nanti kau kuantar," kata Lovino.

"Hee? Benarkah, vee~?" ujar Feliciano dengan mata berbinar-binar. Baru kali ini kakaknya mau mengantarnya. Biasanya dia hanya naik bis saja.

"Antonio-bastard itu menitipkan kunci mobilnya padaku. Jadi, aku bisa mengantarmu sampai ke asrama. Oh ya, kau sudah menyiapkan kopermu 'kan?" Lovino menatap adiknya dengan tatapan jangan-bilang-kamu-lupa.

"Hehehe...tenang saja, vee~. Semua sudah kusiapkan kemarin," kata Feliciano mantap.

"Oh...kalau tas sekolahmu?" kali ini Feliciano mematung. Oh ya, dia lupa menyiapkannya. Lovino dapat menebaknya.

"Haa...kamu ini gimana sih? Mau jadi murid asrama koq masih pelupa begini?" gerutunya. Feliciano hanya dapat menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil cengengesan. Kemudian Lovino menyuruhnya untuk membawa koper serta tasnya keluar. Feliciano pun memasuki kamarnya dan mulai menyiapkan tas sekolahnya serta buku-buku yang diperlukan. Sebelum keluar kamar, Feliciano mengambil sebuah frame foto yang terpajang diatas meja belajarnya. Di foto itu, terdapat dua orang anak usia 4 tahunan yang tersenyum bahagia. Ya, anak-anak itu adalah dirinya sendiri dan sahabat lamanya, Shinsei Roma yang pergi jauh tanpa kabar apapun. Feliciano tersenyum, namun beberapa saat kemudian senyum itu memudar.

'Shinsei Roma...kapan kau kembali?'

"Feli! Cepatlah! Kau benar-benar akan terlambat!" seru Lovino dari bawah.

"A-ah! Iya, Kak! Tunggu aku, vee~!" Feliciano segera menyambar tas serta kopernya keluar. Tak lupa, ia memasukkan frame foto itu ke dalam tasnya. Saat tiba di garasi, ia mendapati wajah kakaknya yang cemberut karena menunggunya.

"Kau lama sekali! Ngapain aja kamu tadi?" sungut Lovino saat Feliciano memasuki mobil.

"Maaf, vee~. Tadi aku teringat Shinsei Roma. Aku kangen dia, jadi pingin ketemu," katanya saat mobil Lovino bergerak keluar dari garasi.

"Shinsei Roma? Temanmu saat kau masih kecil itu ya?" ujar Lovino dengan mata masih terfokus pada jalan. Feliciano mengangguk. Lovino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Feli, Feli..." dalam hatinya, ia kagum akan kesetiaan Feliciano terhadap sahabat lamanya. "Ternyata kamu masih mengingatnya,"

"Tentu saja! Dia 'kan sahabat terbaikku, vee~! Mana mungkin aku melupakannya," kata pemuda Italia bermata amber itu sembari tersenyum manis. Menurut Lovino, Feliciano akan terlihat lebih 'cantik' jika tersenyum seperti itu. 'Feli...' diam-diam Lovino tersenyum kecil.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun sampai di depan asrama. Feliciano segera turun dari mobilnya. Setelah mengambil koper dan tas sekolahnya, mobil Lovino pun langsung melesat pergi. Cukup lama Feliciano menatap asrama yang tampak megah itu. Di sekitarnya, terdapat wajah-wajah yang terasa 'baru' untuknya. Pemuda Italia itu merasa bersemangat dan segera memasuki gerbang asrama.

"Hihihi...ternyata aku bisa masuk ke asrama ini, vee~. Kukira hanya mimpi belaka saja," gumamnya sambil tersenyum-senyum. Selama di SMP, nilai-nilainya bisa dibilang agak pas-pasan. Namun bukan berarti dia murid yang bodoh. Dia memiliki kemampuan melukis yang sangat hebat serta pengetahuannya tentang sejarah dunia yang cukup bagus. Dengan bekal itulah dia bisa masuk di asrama elit ini.

"Feliciano-san!" Feliciano menoleh. Oh, seorang pemuda oriental sebayanya yang berambut hitam tengah melambai padanya.

"Kikuuu~!" seru Feliciano sambil menghampiri pemuda yang bernama Kiku itu. "Ternyata kamu juga masuk disini, vee~!"

"Iya. Aku nggak bisa menyangka bakal ketemu kamu disini," ujar Kiku. Pemuda asal Jepang yang manis ini adalah sahabat Feliciano ketika masih duduk di bangku SD. Mereka terpisah ketika masuk SMP.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, apa kamu masih tinggal berdua dengan kakakmu?" tanya Kiku, mencoba menyejukkan suasana.

"Ya, walau terkadang fratello meninggalkan aku,vee~. Biasanya dia bilang kalau dia mau 'main' sama Antonio-niichan," jawab Feliciano dengan polosnya. Ya, POLOS saudara-saudara! Karena Feliciano tidak tahu apa arti 'main' yang sesungguhnya.

"Wah..." Kiku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena ia berusaha menahan mimisannya di depan adik Lovino itu. Maklum, Kiku 'kan fudanshi, jadi bisa dibilang pikirannya kadang sedikit 'kotor' seperti sekarang ini.

"Oh ya, apa kamu masih aktif menjadi doujinka?" tanya pemuda Italia itu kepada si pemuda Jepang.

"Uum...i-iya..." jawab Kiku malu-malu. "Sekarang ini aku masih menyelesaika—,"

"Hoi, Kiku! Rupanya kau disana," sebuah suara menginterupsi kalimat Kiku. Kedua pemuda itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"A-Arthur-san...ah!" Kiku sedikit memekik karena Arthur –orang yang menginterupsi Kiku- mendorongnya kearah dada bidangnya, membuat Kiku blushing parah.

"Hei, kamu ini benar-benar seperti kucing betulan saja, nggak bisa diam di tempat. Aku tadi nyariin kamu, lho!" kata Arthur sewot. Duh, dasar posesif!

"Go-gomennasai, Arthur-san...ha-habisnya tadi aku digodain terus sama anak-anak sana..." dengan rasa bersalah, Kiku menunjuk kearah pemuda-pemuda yang menggodanya tadi. Alhasil, hal itu membuat Arthur segera mengambil tindakan. "Kubunuh mereka!" marahnya, membuat Kiku berusaha mencegah sem—maksudku pacarnya itu. Feliciano hanya terbengong-bengong melihat mereka.

'Kiku enak banget ya punya pacar kayak Arthur itu...ada yang melindungi dia dari gangguan,' katanya dalam hati.

"_Aku akan selalu melindungimu, Feli-chan,"_

'Coba Shinsei Roma juga ada disini...'

Xxxxxxxxx

"...demikianlah sambutan dari saya. Semoga usaha kalian dapat membuahkan prestasi yang membanggakan. Terima kasih," suara aplause menggema di aula ketika Pak Germania –Kepala Sekolah dan Asrama Axis Hetalia- selesai memberikan pidato penyambutan. Setelah para murid keluar dari aula, mereka segera berbondong-bondong ke papan pengumuman untuk mengetahui kelas mana yang akan mereka tempati selama satu tahun ke depan. Feliciano meneliti tiap nama yang dibacanya.

"Umm...Heracles Karpusi, Natalia Arlovskaya, Elizaveta Herdevery, Feliciano Vargas,...eh!" sesaat Feliciano termangu saat melihat namanya terpampang di daftar murid kelas X-A2. Ia tak percaya karena dirinya berhasil menjadi murid di salah satu kelas unggulan.

"Feliciano-san, kita nggak sekelas ya..." ujar Kiku ketika mendapati namanya berada di dalam daftar murid kelas X-A1 –bersama Arthur tentunya-.

"Iya...eeh, tapi nggak apa-apa 'kan? Kita masih bisa ketemu pas jam istirahat sama jam pulang, vee~!" hibur Feliciano. Baginya tak apa dia tidak sekelas dengan Kiku karena ia masih bisa mencari teman lain di kelas barunya.

"Iya...kau benar...oh ya, balik ke asrama yuk! Sepertinya pembagian kamarnya sudah dimulai," ajak Kiku sambil menarik tangan Feliciano.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Feliciano-san, kita sekamar!" ujar Kiku girang. Sementara itu Arthur malah ngedumel nggak jelas –atau lebih tepatnya mengutuk- pada orang yang membagi kamar para murid karena dia nggak sekamar sama Kiku, malah sekamar sama Alfred si maniak burger itu. Feliciano mengangguk-angguk senang.

"Vee~dengan ini kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sial! Kenapa aku sekamar lagi denganmu?" Feliciano dan Kiku menoleh ke sumber suara. Sepertinya ada yang bakalan bertengkar, deh.

"Haa~tau tuh! Salahkan orang yang membagi kamar, jangan salahkan aku," balas temannya yang sepertinya agak tersinggung. Kiku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Haa...padahal mereka itu kakak kelas. Kenapa malah bertengkar seperti itu? Itu 'kan nggak baik. Ya 'kan, Feli-," Kiku menghentikan perkataannya karena melihat Feliciano yang sedang ternganga.

'D-dia...apakah itu benar-benar dia?' serunya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba otaknya menyuruhnya untuk berlari kearah salah satu pemuda itu, meski Kiku mencegahnya.

"Shinsei Roma! Akhirnya kau pulang!" tangis Feliciano sambil memeluk salah seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Si pemuda tampak terkejut dan bingung.

"Shinsei Roma? Maaf, sepertinya kau salah orang," katanya sembari menatap pemuda Italia itu. Feliciano terkejut, lalu ia memandang pemuda itu dari atas ke bawah.

"Ta-tapi..." Feliciano hampir tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. "...bu-bukannya kita dulu sering bersama-sama? Apakah kamu benar-benar lupa padaku? Ini aku, Feliciano, sahabatmu sejak kecil,"

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku bukan Shinsei Roma! Namaku Ludwig Beilschmidt!" tegas pemuda yang bernama Ludwig itu sambil melepaskan pelukan Feliciano dengan kasar hingga pemuda bermata amber itu nyaris terjatuh, lalu pergi begitu saja bersama temannya. Feliciano menangis.

"H-hiks...hiks...S-Shinsei...Roma..." isaknya. Kiku menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Feliciano-san...jangan menangis. Mungkin dia bukan orang yang kau maksud. Ayo, hapus air matamu," ujar Kiku lembut sambil menyerahkan saputangannya pada Feliciano. Dengan perlahan, Feliciano menghapus air matanya dengan saputangan Kiku. "Terima kasih, Kiku..."

Xxxxxxxxx

"Wah, diluar dugaanku, kamar ini begitu luas!" seru Feliciano sambil menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur yang empuk. Mumpung hari itu mereka belum mulai belajar, dia ingin seharian berada di kasur itu. Kiku hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan temannya itu. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu.

"Ve~Kiku, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Feliciano sembari memeluk guling, membuatnya tampak sangat imut –di depan mata para seme dan fujodanshi tentunya-. Seandainya Kiku adalah seme, mungkin dia sudah menerjang Feliciano. Namun, itu sangat mustahil, sebab statusnya adalah uke.

"Aku mau mengembalikan buku Arthur-san. Yah, err...mungkin aku lama baliknya..." jawab Kiku dengan muka yang memerah. Untungnya setelah itu Feliciano tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi, hanya meng-oh-kan saja.

"Ya udah...aku titip salam sama Arthur ya!" kata pemuda manis itu ketika Kiku membuka pintu. Pemuda asal Jepang itu mengangguk lalu menutup pintu. Kini Feliciano sendirian di kamar asrama. Ia menguap lebar lalu jatuh ke alam mimpi.

Xxxxxxxxx

"_Shinsei Roma mau bicara apa padaku?"_

"_Err...eumm...aduh, gimana cara jelasinnya, yah?"_

"_Ga' pa pa...bilang aja,"_

"_Baiklah...eum, Feli-chan...sebenarnya hari ini..."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Hari ini...adalah hari terakhir kita bermain bersama,"_

"_! Ke-kenapa?"_

"_Karena...aku...aku akan pindah ke kota lain, yang jauh dari sini,"_

"_S-Shinsei Roma...hiks..."_

"_Jangan sedih, Feli-chan. Kalau ada kesempatan, aku pasti akan kembali kesini. Percayalah padaku,"_

"_...baiklah, aku nggak sedih,"_

"_Nah, gitu dong. Itu baru Feli yang kukenal,"_

"_Um, terima kasih..."_

"_Oh ya, hampir lupa,"_

_CUP!_

"_Shi-Shinsei?"_

"_Sebagai kenang-kenangan, hehehe...ga' pa pa 'kan?"_

"_N-nggak sih..."_

"_Feli-chan, kau makin manis aja kalau lagi blushing seperti itu,"_

"_E-eh?"_

_GREP!_

"_Shinsei Roma?"_

"_I-Ich liebe dich...ti amo"_

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk, membuat Feliciano terbangun dari mimpinya. "Siapa?"

"I-ini aku...Kiku Honda...tolong dibuka pintunya, Feliciano-san," terdengar suara lembut Kiku dari luar. Feliciano pun beranjak dari kasurnya dan membukakan pintu. Di depan matanya terdapat seorang pemuda Inggris berambut pirang yang tengah menggendong Kiku bridal-style. "Arthur? Kiku? Kenapa mukamu terlihat pucat, Kiku?"

"Dijelasinnya nanti saja. Pokoknya dia jadi begini karena melakukan itu," kata Arthur dengan pose tsundere-nya lalu merebahkan Kiku yang sudah terlelap ke tempat tidur. Feliciano melihat pakaian Kiku dan Arthur acak-acakan.

"Eum, Arthur, pakaianmu belum disetrika ya? Koq kusut gitu, vee~?" tanya Feliciano dengan polosnya. Mendengar pertanyaan pemuda Italia itu, Arthur menoleh kearah Feliciano dengan tatapan heran. Kalau orang-orang yang sudah 'tahu', mungkin mereka nggak akan bertanya seperti itu.

"A-anu...i-itu...yah, tadi aku belum sempat setrika baju jadi..." Arthur kesulitan mencari alasan yang tepat. Yeah, dia tidak mau Feliciano tahu karena malu. Feliciano hanya mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti.

"Vee~begitu ya...tapi kata mi fratello, kalau berpakaian harus rapi, nggak boleh acak-acakan gitu. Nanti disangka pengemis lagi," kata Feliciano polos, namun mampu membuat Arthur tersinggung. Ya, siapa yang nggak tersinggung coba kalau mendengar ucapan polos seperti itu?

"A-ah...begitu...ya sudah, lain kali aku akan berpakaian yang rapi," tutur Arthur dengan kesabaran yang dikumpulkannya. 'BLOODY GIT! DIA NGATAIN GUE PENGEMIS?' sebenarnya itu yang dikatakan Arthur pada Feliciano. Namun berhubung kata-kata pemuda Italia itu tak bermaksud menyinggung, dia mengurungkannya. Lagian kasihan juga bocah macam begini (baca: Feliciano) sampai menangis.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong..." Arthur mendongakkan kepalanya, berpikir. "...ada kakak kelas yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Kalau nggak salah namanya Ludwig..." Feliciano tersentak.

"E-eh? Yang benar? Sekarang dimana dia?" tanyanya tak sabar.

"Uhm, dia minta kamu untuk menemuinya di taman belakang asrama, sekarang juga," Arthur memberi penekanan pada kata 'sekarang juga'. Pemuda berambut coklat itu langsung loncat dari tempat tidur lalu memakai sepatunya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya sekarang!" katanya senang.

"Kenapa kau tampak senang sekali?" Arthur tampak bingung.

"Karena...itu rahasia, vee~! Aku pergi dulu ya! Jagain Kiku!" pesan Feliciano sebelum menutup pintu. Arthur hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. 'Segitu senengnya dia...memang dia punya hubungan apa sih dengan Ludwig?'

"Mmh...ngghh...Arthur-san..." Arthur menoleh kearah Kiku yang baru saja bangun. Tubuhnya menggeliat, menggetarkan iman Arthur. "Feliciano-san mana?"

"Oh, dia mau ketemu sama Ludwig. Aku nggak tahu sih dia punya hubungan apa sama si German itu karena tadi dia terlihat senang sekali ketika kuberitahu," jawab Arthur seraya memalingkan mukanya supaya tidak tergoda untuk langsung menyerang Kiku.

"Eh! Serius? Kyaa! Aku pingin lihat!" tiba-tiba semangat fujodanshi Kiku meluap begitu cepat. Arthur sweatdropped. 'Gila, hasrat fujodanshi-nya ngalahin Elizaveta ya?' batin pemuda Inggris itu.

"Err...Kiku sayang, aku rasa lain kali saja, soalnya mungkin ini menyangkut masalah pribadinya," ujar Arthur berusaha menenangkan uke-nya itu. Memang agak susah menenangkan Kiku kalau jiwa fujodanshi-nya berkobar-kobar.

"Yahh..." Kiku telihat kecewa. Sebenarnya Arthur agak kasihan juga melihat Kiku yang kecewa seperti itu. Tapi, mau gimana lagi.

"Ehm, Kiku, mumpung nggak ada orang lain lagi disini...ayo kita lakukan lagi!" bisik Arthur, membuat muka Kiku memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"E-eh? Ta—mmph!" kalimat Kiku terputus karena bibirnya langsung dikunci oleh Arthur. Ciuman mereka semakin memanas, hingga akhirnya mereka...yah, kalian tahu sendiri-lah. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara-suara aneh yang...err...erotis dari kamar tersebut. Tidak patut dibicarakan secara detail untuk menjaga keamanan rating.

**TSUZUKU**

**Halo~! Setelah lelah berbulan-bulan berada di fandom Naruto akhirnya saia hijrah ke fandom yang indah ini*lebay*.**

**Ehm, gimana nih fic-nya? Apakah fic ini jelek? Atau masih ada yang kurang? Yah, pokoknya itu semua tergantung para reader sekalian.**

**Feliciano: nee~kapan aku bisa ketemu Shinsei Roma?**

**Author: sabar yah, mungkin tahun depan**

**Feliciano: *nangis meraung-raung***

**Author: eehh...maksudku chapter depan**

**Feliciano: bener nih! Horee! Author emank yang paling top!**

**Author: ya dong! Harus itu!**

**Ludwig: kemunculanku dikit banget ya... ==**

**Author: eeh! Mas Ludwig, jangan marah donk! Di chapter depan kamu bakalan tampil banyak koq, sama Feli-chan~**

**Ludwig: ekh! *blushing***

**Feliciano: ah! *nunjuk Ludwig* Shinsei Romaaaa~~!**

**Ludwig: *kabur sebelum ditangkap Feli***

**Ah, biarkan saja mereka bermesraan ria untuk sementara.**

**Kira-kira apa yang akan Ludwig bicarakan pada Feli? Tunggu chap selanjutnya!  
**

**Mind to give review?**


End file.
